1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to decorative magnets, and more particularly to a multi-magnet novelty device capable of carrying signs, advertisement displays, and interchangeable displays, on all of the device's multiple surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art includes devices that employ magnets arranged inside structures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,253 discloses a block that includes a magnet body inside. U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,534 discloses a block that includes a metal ball inside, that ball being attracted to magnetic objects. Furthermore, it is known, for example, to provide “refrigerator” magnets to secure pieces of paper to a metal surface.
While prior art arrangements have fulfilled their intended roles and functions in a more or less satisfactory manner, they have been less than desirable insofar as their ability to be utilized as miniature, multi-sided, decorative magnet devices for connecting to magnetically attractive surfaces.